Cat Paw
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Amu recieves a envelop with a card and a beautiful necklace from Ikuto, what is Ikuto's plan? Amuto, One-Shot, read to find out


**A short One-shot I wrote only a couple minutes ago, I hope it's cute, because I think it is.  
First I wanted to let him give her a ribbon or something like that, but I changed it a bit, and the plot is more accurate when it's a necklace.  
Oops, I wasn't supposed to type that, hmm, to lazy to delete or rewite.  
I really tried my best on this you know? It had take me 7 minute to write...you probably have a face like this O.o now.  
I'm just a really fast writer sometimes, since I'm very experienced. Although this is English, and I'm originally Dutch...**

**I'm gonna make more One-shots from now one, since I have to many open story's on the moment.  
And I'm really stuck in my Ouran High School Host Club one...  
Can anybody help?  
Amu's kinda a pervert in this....  
Sou nee....in the end of this story there is a Japanese explanation for a word or two I said in Japanese.  
I'm just happy I can speek Japanese to....PS, please review, onegai?**

**Name: Cat Paw  
Rating: K+  
Couple's: only Amuto  
Sum: Amu recieves a envelop with a card and a beautiful necklace from Ikuto, what is Ikuto's plan?  
Amuto, One-Shot, read to find out  
Extra: I really tried my best to set a 'dot' everytime a 'said thing' ends  
"Hello." and not "Hello"  
I look like a pro now xD**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Yuki: Rei-chan does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters  
Hime: All of it belong to the duo that makes Shugo Chara (Peach-Pit)  
Me: I do not sell this material.  
Nanami: And we are invented by her, although the idea of us is by Peach-Pit.**

* * *

"Amu-chan! Look, there's a letter for you!" Ran said, pointing at a normal white envelop.  
"I wonder who sent it." Amu said, before opening the envelop.

_Yo, Amu._

_A present for you, happy birthday.  
See you later._

_Ikuto_

Amu's eyes widened '_how did he know it was my birthday? Even the guardians don't know it, and my parent are on a trip with Ami.'  
_  
She again looked in the envelop, and saw a golden necklace, she took it and looked at it. it had two diamond stone's with a cat claw in the middle. '_It is beautiful...but, wasn't it expensive? Sure looks like it..'  
_  
She clasped it around her neck. "Amu-chan, that is such a cool necklace!" Miki said, directly grabbing her sketchbook and a pencil. "It really looks beautiful, ne?" Amu then said, she blushed and touched the necklace. "But I wonder..." her four chara's were looking confused at her. "What's wrong, desu?"  
Suu asked, she floated towards the thinking girl. "Betsuni.." the girl whispered, she went upstairs, leaving four worried chara's behind.

'_I really wonder why he sent me such thing...Of course I'm happy, but still...' _Amu was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that a blue haired boy was standing next to her. "Did you like my present?" his cool voice shaked her out of her train of thoughts. "I really liked it a lot, but why did you give me this?" Ikuto shook his head, saying nothing.  
"Amu! Amu! You should really look what's engrafted in the back of the ca.." Yoru said, but he was cut of by Ikuto's hand. "Ouch, Ikuto!" the cat chara said, using his paw to go over the painful area.  
_  
_Amu used this time to turn over the cat claw. "Ran-chan, can you come?" she asked, the fast and sporty chara almost directly stood before Amu. "Can you read this?" she asked.  
"Okay." her chara answered, she looked at the letters. "Aishiteru Amu-chan, it says" Ran used her pompom's to hide her big blush that was spreading all over her face.

"I..ikuto?" she asked, but when she looked she saw him sleeping, although she wasn't sure of it.  
"Are you awake?" she tried, but with no avail, the boy didn't answer at all. '_Hmm...maybe he is really asleep..' _

"I want to say....that I love you to, you know...although you are sometimes perverted...well scrap that, you are ALWAYS perverted..I still love you.." she stared at his peacefully face. She softly stroked his cheek, like a lover would do.

"I'm happy, perverted kid." she saw his eyes open, and she quickly pulled her hand away. "I was awake the whole time, you know." he said, before teasing her again. "But your confession was a little cheesy, if you ask me." the playfully undertone in his voice made her realize that he was just teasing her...again.  
"Hmpf." she answered, she crossed her arms and looked away.  
After a long silence she softly said something that shocked him a bit.  
"Kiss me, pervert." she turned around again to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

He moved closer to her and softly kissed her. Soft and gentle, not like she expected him to be.  
She kissed him back, losing her balance, she landed on him. "Who is perverted now..?" Ikuto grinned seeing her again flushed face. "Arata from Moe Kare...Only in the beginning though.." _  
_his eye twitched and she just giggled, something she didn't do for a long time. "You are really cute.." he said before capturing her lips again.

* * *

**Aishiteru: One of the best ways to say 'I love you' since the Japanese do not say 'I love you' much, they will say 'I like you'...  
Betsuni: Nothing, Amu uses this much when talking to Ikuto..just noticed this when I was watching Shugo Chara.  
Sou nee: Well.. (not used in the story, but it is used in the beginning by me)  
**

**P****lease review, anon reviews, flames and CC is highly welcome**


End file.
